Whatever You Want, Arcanine!
by Tafyapyap
Summary: A Birthday fic! :D It's Arcanine's birthday today, and his trainer will give him ANYTHING he wants! Just WHAT will he ask from her? ;D Made this I guess cause of MY B-day today!


** Whatever You Want, Arcanine!**

**Well, the title pretty much explained it, right? Of course, it has what we all love: Pokephilia! :D **

* * *

Birthdays... we all have them. Whether we care about them or not, we still get presents and crap. Why am I even talking about birthdays anyway, you may be thinking? Well, today is my Pokemon's birthday; Arcanine's, to be exact. Yeah, Pokemon can have birthdays, too, you know! Arcanine, he was my very first Pokemon I got when I was 10 (I'm 15, now)! He's always been so loyal to me and proves that he can kick ass on the battlefield!

"I wonder how old you are, now?" I ask him as I sit on the bed, petting his head with him sitting right next to me. "Arca!" He responds back to me. "Ah hah hah, if only I knew what you said. So, yeah, what is that YOU want to do, or any speific present you want from me? I'll give anything you want, no matter what it is!" His ears perked up at that. "Aaaaarrrccc?" "Yes, a-n-y-t-h-i-n-g!" "Acanine!" He hopped off the bed and went inside of my closet, scambling through clothes looking for something. "Huh, what 'cha looking for, boy?"

I'm just about to get up and see what he's trying to look for until he comes out with my two-piece swimsuit in his mouth. "Arc!" He lands in in my hands. "My swimsuit? What, you want to go to the beach or something? But you're a Fire-" "Arca!" He shook his head. "Oh, I guess you just want me to throw it on. Okay, turn around, then, and no peeking!" "Acranine!" He turned around and faced the wall. "Okay, I shouldn't take long."

So I started to throw it on, the top part being sort of tight because of my... not-so-flat chest, but at least the bottom part was comfy. It was a two-piece blue swimsuit that have that you tie with the strings an, yeah, I'm not good with descriptions. I set my clothes neatly back on the bed and put my long, brown hair in a ponytail. "Okay, you can turn around, now." "Ar~!" As soon as he saw me, he barked real loud and covered his nose. "Yeesh, do I look THAT good? So, um, why did you want me to put a swimsuit on?" "..."

He didn't say anything, instead, he ran up and jumoed on me, making me fall on the bed. My chest bounces easily, so he basically drooled at that. "Arca~" "Wh-what's the deal,why did you- KYAH!" He started licking at my boobs, drooling them and my top with the slob from his rough, wet tongue. With each lick, he would flick my whole chest, making them do a full bounce each time. "H-Hey, st-top that,what are you doing?"

He paused for a second and gave me a sour look. "Arca! Arca, Arca, Arcanine!" I assume he was saying that I DID say I'd give him anything. "Yeah, yeah, I know what I said, but I didn't think you would want this!" He pulled one of the parts of the top down to reveal my bare breast. I gulped. "Ugh, uhh!" He started to curl his tongue around my nipple, making my body shiver a little from the ticklish and sensitivity of it. "A-Arcanine, th-this feels, ahh!" He then started to suck on it roughly, making me a groan a bit in pain. "A little more s-softer, if you will!" Even so, I still felt myself getting wet from the breastplay experience. "Ahh, k-keep doing that, and I might, ah, ah!" He rapidly flicked his mouth away as I lactated milk from my breast, milk squirting on my top. "Arc~!" He lapped the milk up with his tongue and smiled widely at me.

"Ohh, you! Are you done yet? Is this all you wanted?" "ArcaaaaNINE!" He shook his head, just as I expected. Damnit. "Arcanine!" He slid down my panties, revealing my soaking wet spot. "Arc~..." "Hnnnghh..." I felt something hard and slimy agianst, obviously being his... erect member. "Y-You're not really going to..." It's not like he'll be taking my virginity, but this is Arcanine's first time. "Arcanine, you really want to... lose your virginity to me? Not a female Arcanine or anything?" "Arcanine..." He shook his head. "Arcanine!" He pointed at me with his paw and smiled. I smiled back at him. "Okay. If your first time having sex is going to be with me on your birthday, then I'll happily give you your "present." Slowly, he entered inside me, making moan a long groan. His size was huge and I felt slight pain. Arcanine must have known because he didn't even move yet.

"Arc?" He looked at me with worry, wondering if I was okay. "No, no, I'm okay! Go ahead, go as fast as you like." "Arcanine!" He nodded and grabbed both my sides before he started to thrust into me. "Ahhnn!" I started moaning loudly as he continously pumped his penis inside of me roughly, making me bite my lip. "Arca! Arca!" He started barking out his own name, probably feeling the same pleasure that I was starting to feel. "? Mmmm!" He suddenly smacked his lips against mine, flapping his tongue around my mouth. "MMMM!" I could barely breathe and tried pushing his head away, but he's so much stronger, it's no point. "mmmm..." Eventually, he calms down and I willingly kiss back, wrapping my arms around his head, now. "Mmm-mmm!" I felt himself fuck me even harder, making me moan louder inside of his mouth. "Bwaaah!" We finally broke apart from each other, our mouth covered in drool. "A-Arc, Arca!" By the sound of his voice, it seems he was on the verge of cumming. "I-it seems you're at your limit, Arcanine! Go on, cum inside of me!" "Arcanine!" With a loud howl, he blasted his cum inside of me.

"Arrr!" He let out a hard howl as he finished, while I let out a soft whimper. "Haaahh..." I was so tired from that I passed out.

**...**

"Hmm...?" My eyes were low and dazy and saw it was dark outside, like it was midnight or something. "Woah, just how long have I been-? Wait a second, I passed when me and Arcanine were..." I quickly look at myself and I'm back in my shirt, jacket, and pants from before, before I put on the swimsuit. "I'm back in my clothes? Who dressed-" "Arcanine!" "Woah!" I nearly jumped as I saw the huge dog just right there next to me. "A-Arcanine, just you. Umm... sorry for passing out, I just ran out of energy. "Arc, Arc, Arc!" He patted my head with his paw. "Eh hee hee, so... did you enjoy your b-day? Was my present a good one?" "Arrrrcanine!" He licked my face, making me giggle. "Ah hah hah, I guess that's a yes! I'm glad you enjoyed this day." I nuzzled my face against his, recieving a few more licks in return. Though I wonder... how was he able to get my clothes on?

* * *

**Not my best work, but it's still okay, I guess. I decided to make this a brithday fic, because, well, it's MY b-day today, so why not? Well, I hope you guys like this, it would be the best present to me! :D**


End file.
